


in private

by thecryguys



Series: maxian [1]
Category: IDubbbzTV - Fandom, Ian carter - Fandom, Max stanley - Fandom, Maxmoefoe - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Its just smut, M/M, NSFW, and ian is his client, camboy! max, cancer crew - Freeform, lowkey pining, max does a show for him, maxian, might follow up with sequel idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecryguys/pseuds/thecryguys
Summary: ian has always been max's favourite client - he was such a pleasure to work with. ian buys him lingerie and toys and max uses them during a private cam session for ian only.





	in private

**Author's Note:**

> camboy! max is such a concept i just had to write my first cc fic on this!! max obviously loves showing off for ian and ian is more than willing to shower him with praises and gifts
> 
> WARNING: kinda nsfw photos below (just the outfit that i pictured max wearing: babydoll dress, a bralette and garter belt + thigh high stockings)
> 
> disclaimer: i dont ship them irl this is just fiction okay

_buzzzz_

max looked over at his phone on the tabletop. it seems that he had received a notification; someone sent his paypal money. he unlocked his phone quickly, eager to check the amount he received. it was from ian, one of his regulars. a message was sent along with the payment:

_are you free for a show at midnight? would love to see you play with the toys i bought you;) ian x_

max grinned sheepishly at his phone; ian was one of the best customers he could ask for: always paying way more than he charged, spoiling him with gifts like lingerie, toys and brand name items. anyone who knew max would know that he was a slut for brands. he was definitely more than willing to do another show for ian - the money was just too good to refuse.

he texted ian back on iMessage since it was more convenient for them, considering the amount of talking they do. ian was the only customer that he trusted enough to give his phone number to.

"got your payment, im free tonight x" max typed into the little box and pressed send. a few minutes later, his phone buzzed again. max eagerly opened up the messages from ian.

_could you wear the black lacey lingerie with the stockings? i'd love to see you in that baby boy x_

max could feel his cheeks heating up and he was glad that no one was here to see him like this. just a few words from ian had got him all hot and bothered, his cock already growing in his tightly clad briefs.

_of course, anything for you ian_

_and maybe use the pink vibrator as well?_

_sure thing x i'll call you when im ready_

max started preparing an hour beforehand, figuring it'd take him 15 minutes to figure out how to put on the lingerie and another 15 to do up the clasps and straps. besides, he needed time to bathe and shave since he knew ian preferred him smooth. the straps were confusing and uncomfortable but at least ian got his size correct so that the thin fabric hugged his skin in a complimenting way. the stockings went halfway up his thighs, held up by straps connecting to a garter belt. he also put on a black thong that did nothing to cover up his filling cock. after dressing up, he had some more time left, so he decided to put on some makeup to pull the whole look together. looking into the reflection of his laptop, he applied a bit of concealer, lipstick and lipgloss, nothing too extravagant, and smacked his lips together to even out the colour. he ran his fingers through his messy curls and tucked a few loose strands behind his ears, before deciding that he was ready to go.

max sat cross-legged on his freshly made bed and opened up his laptop, making the call to ian. as he waited for ian to pick up, he pulled the lacey material over his crotch in a weak attempt at modesty. he was secretly enjoying how the lace brushed against his skin enticingly.

after a few rings, ian's face appeared on the screen, and max felt his heartbeat pick up a bit. ian smiled, flashing his pearly white teeth at max. they politely exchanged their 'hello's and ian asked about his day, to which max replied honestly.

"the outfit looks really nice on you," ian complimented him.

"that's because you have great taste in lingerie," max pulled a loose spaghetti strap back onto his shoulder, using his forearm to hide his reddened cheeks. "so um, do you have any requests for today's session?" max tried desperately to maintain a facade of professionalism.

"not really, i just wanted to watch you play with yourself. knock yourself out, i guess." 

max chucked in response, "your wish is my command, ian."

max used headphones with a microphone for one specific reason - so that ian would be able to hear his every breath and moan. he moved the laptop to the end of the bed and shuffled back so his whole body was within the frame for ian to devour with his eyes. slowly, he spread his legs open in the most obscene way possible and placed his palm over his crotch, rubbing his cock gently. he never broke eye contact with ian, watching as a hand disappeared under the frame of his laptop, presumably to touch himself as well.

"i shaved for you" max breathed out, noting the way ian's breath hitched when he heard that bold, unashamed statement.

"show me, then" ian bit his bottom lip in frustration. "show me how good you've been for me."

max proceded to lay down on his back and lifted his hips to pull down his thong teasingly, brushing his fingers over the smooth skin of his ass. he was glad that he took the time to wax the area around his asshole, now that it was on full display for ian.

"oh god, you look so beautiful. the stockings look great on you." ian's voice sent shivers down max's spine as he continued to touch himself for ian. his other hand roamed his chest, the pad of his fingers pressed into his sensitive nipples on top of the black mesh baby doll dress. max continued to play with himself as ian whispered dirty things to him, telling him all the positions he wanted to fuck him in and all the pretty things he would buy him. max let his control slip and a moan escaped his lips. his hands wandered down his thighs to feel the stockings under his fingertips. 

"ian," he whined, "i wish you were here so you could do all those things to me."

"maxie, baby, you have no idea how much i want that. now be a good boy for me and fuck yourself on that vibrator i bought you."

max pushed himself up on his elbows so that he could see ian's face; it was a pure picture of lust and ecstasy - dark, hungry eyes stared right back at him expectantly. being the cocktease he was, max stalled a bit more, squeezing a fair amount of lube onto his fingers and smearing it all over his cock and hole, rubbing himself sensually. he let a finger slip inside of him before letting out a dramatic sigh, satisfaction filling him when he hears ian make a similar noise. observing the screen, he propped himself up on a pillow and made sure that ian could see every part of him.

"quit teasing, maxie, open yourself up for me." ian sounded frustrated and impatient, so max decided to give the man what he paid for.

max threw his head back and groaned as he pressed two more digits into his hole, relishing the slight burn from the sudden intrusion.

"like this?" he asked with a broken whimper, and ian nodded in response.

"yea, just like that sweetheart, you're doing so good." max's heart soared as ian continued showering him with compliments and praises, feeling like the happiest boy alive.

max brought the bright pink vibrator in front of the webcam and lubed it up, letting the microphone pick up the wet, sloppy sounds the lube made. he slowly circled the rounded tip around his loosened hole while he pumped his cock with the other hand.

the toy slipped inside him with ease, until it was buried up to the hilt. max made a show of displaying his stretched hole to the camera, ensuring ian was able to see his pink, puckered hole clenching around the toy he bought him. ian's face was quite flushed now, his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose. 

"it's so thick," max shot a flirtatious glance at ian as he gyrated his hips, pressing the toy in different directions to maximize his pleasure. "kind of what i imagine your cock to be."

ian let out a guttural moan at the indecent words coming out of max's dirty mouth.

max lifted his hips and slammed himself back down onto the toy, letting out a slutty moan as he did so. the toy was somewhat bigger than what he was used to, but it did bring more pleasure than expected. he was only a few thrusts in when ian spoke again.

"turn around and ride it, i want to see your pretty little hole stretched around it. and don't forget to turn on the vibration."

max followed his instructions obediently, turning and arching his back to show off his curves. he sat back on his heels and let himself sink onto the vibrator, feeling the base of it against his cheeks. max looked back over his shoulder to see ian's reaction - he was shamelessly wanking now, not caring in the slightest that max was staring.

"turn on the vibration, sweetheart." ian's voice sounded low and husky, and every single word from his mouth went straight to max's dick.

max grabbed the remote control, not even bothering to check what setting it was on; which was a big mistake. as soon as he flipped the switch, the vibration was so intense that it had max cursing and bolting forward in an attempt to escape the sensation, however, the vibrator was still lodged snugly in his hole, buzzing loudly. max scrambled for the remote, quickly flipping the off switch.

"fuck, that was... really something" max examined the remote, realising that the dial was turned to a 10, the maximum intensity.

"what's wrong? was that too much for you to handle?" ian's coaxed.

"ian, im the biggest slut you know, nothing is too much for me. i just wasn't expecting it, that's all." max huffed.

max turned the dial down to a 5 and shifted his stance so that his chest was resting on a pillow, arse high up in the air with the vibrator peeking out between his cheeks. the straps of the garter belt were digging into the back of his thighs, reminding him exactly how he looked to ian right now: dressed up like a stripper, legs spread out like a whore, face down ass up, ready to please anyone and everyone.

max switched on the vibration once again, and this time the feeling was much more pleasant. he reached back and gripped the base of the toy, pulling and pushing it through the tight ring of muscle. his thighs were trembling at this point, struggling to hold him up. he rocked his hips back and forth on the vibrator, rubbing his leaking, needy cock against his pillow with every forward thrust. the pleasant vibrations shook him to the core, making his whole body tingle with pleasure and his toes curl at the overwhelming stimulation. he was such a wreck right now, with a thin sheen of sweat covering his skin, hair tousled and sticking to his forehead, and his bralette was inching up his chest uncomfortably. reaching down with his free hand, max grabbed his balls and caressed himself leisurely, allowing his fingers to roam lower and rub against the rim of his stretched hole. looking back, he made eye contact with ian as he teasingly dipped his fingers inside himself along with the vibrator, stretching his hole even more.

"ian," max panted heavily, already a debauched mess, "tell me how you want me, please" he begged.

"you look perfect just like this, maxie," ian murmured, "now, look at me while you fuck yourself, imagine having my cock inside you. imagine me fucking your brains out."

the authoritative commands brought out something wild in max, and he snapped, pushing himself back with unnecessary speed and force, to the point where it hurt a bit but he was too immersed in his own pleasure to give a damn. he couldn't seem to keep his mouth shut, obscenities just kept falling from his lips.

"iaaan," max let loose a strangled noise from his throat and that was all it took for ian to reach his orgasm, body tense and teeth clenched, unintelligible noises leaving his mouth. max caught fragmented words, perhaps even his own name being uttered by ian in the heat of the moment.

upon hearing ian's release, max's legs gave out and he dragged his cock across the pillow, finally bringing himself to the edge. he came hands-free, shooting his load all over his pillowcase, crying out ian's name repeatedly.

ian's breath was still ragged and uneven as he finished off, stroking his cock lazily while he watched max's soft, pliant body sink into the mattress.

"did you come?"

"mhm," max's cock twitched from being so over-stimulated, the vibrator still in his ass. he rolled over onto his back and eased the toy out gently, letting ian get an eyeful of his ruined asshole. max's chest heaved as he struggled to regain his breath, his heart still pounding in his ears. he stared down at his belly before running his fingers through the sticky mess, smearing it all over his skin.

"your pillow's ruined." ian joked light-heartedly. he was basking in his post-orgasm haze, with a wide grin plastered on his face.

"doesn't really matter, does it?" max removed the soiled pillowcase and used it to clean himself up, wiping up the mess he made. 

neither of them spoke for a minute or two, allowing the silence to bring them back down from their high. max could faintly hear the sound of ian zipping up his jeans.

"max?" ian's voice was raspy, which max found to be extremely attractive.

"hm?" max pushed himself up to sit in front of the laptop. he pulled down the dress to cover his thighs and his softening cock.

"i have a proposal for you. what would you say if i bought a plane ticket and flew down there to see you?"

"you don't have to do that ian, it's expensive as hell." max squirmed in his position. the bralette was bunching up in front of his chest

"yea but i want to. I've been thinking about for a while now and all i need is for you to say yes."

max took this opportunity to study ian's face - he had a strong jaw and face structure, but still, his eyes seemed so soft and understanding. a tiny smile was dancing on his thin lips, showing a little teeth. ian looked back at him expectantly, awaiting a response from him. max eventually decided to give in to the urge to say yes.

"there's no changing your mind, right?"

ian shook his head lightly, knowing that it wouldn't take much to convince max.

"if that's what you want, then sure. come on over. i promise ill show you a good time." he flirted with ian some more. max couldn't suppress the smile spreading across his face. 

their relationship seemed to have surpassed the usual intimacy max had with other clients, but he didn't want to say anything in case it was all just a figment of his imagination. 

"you looked drained," ian commented, pulling max out of his little daydream. 

"that's because i am. haven't come so hard in a long time" his eyelids were drooping and he desperately wanted to lay down and close his eyes.

"go to bed, max, i'll text you when you wake up"

"mm kay. thanks ian" max mumbled as he lay down.

"goodnight," ian moved a finger over the touchpad of his laptop and ended the call, watching the adorable boy fall asleep on the other side of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> please do let me know if you'd want me to write a second part to it, in which ian probably flies to australia and they meet up 
> 
> EDIT: second part is out lol go read it
> 
> leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed! thanks (also you can find me @ cvncercrew on tumblr)


End file.
